Dot/Gallery
1999-2008 PBS Kids Dot.svg.png |Dot's Logo Astronaut.png |Dot as an astronaut Octopus.png |Dot as an octopus Tiger.png |Dot as a tiger Dot 1999-2000.png |Dot's first appearance dot fish.PNG |Dot as a fish cat.PNG |Dot as a cat ladybug.PNG |Dot as a ladybug apple dot.PNG |Dot as an apple snow dot.PNG |Snow-Dot balloon dot.PNG |Dot as a balloon bone on dot.PNG |Dot as a skeleton gatar.PNG |Dot as a guitar flower.PNG |Dot as a flower asternaut.PNG horse.PNG |Dot Riding a Horse dot fireman.PNG |Firefighter Dot frog.PNG |Dot as a frog bean.PNG |Dot as a bean checkers dot.PNG |Dot Checkers moon.PNG |Dot as a moon o.PNG |Dot as a circle Blue girl.gif |Dot running (Notice her skin is blue instead of geen) Sky-girl-on.gif |Dot flying an airplane Scuba-kid2.gif|Half of Dot swimming image0.jpg |Dot with a voting card pets-kid2.gif|Half of dot with a dog cats-girl-on.gif |Dot petting a cat green-girl.gif |Dot walking yellow-girl.gif Raindot.png |Dot wearing raincoat and rain hat Sundot.png |Dot wearing sunglasses (Notice her skin is yellow instead of green) Winterdot.png |Dot in winter outfit Nightdot.png |Dot walking in the night Falldot.png |Dot in running gear (Notice her skin is orange instead of green) AstronautDot.png Dotwithsnowglobe.png |Dot with snow-globe (Notice her skin is purple instead of green) Dancingdot.png |Dot dancing Thinkingdot.png |Dot thinking (Notice her skin is pink instead of green) D92D521A-01C5-4B08-8128-77F0EB04A5B5.jpeg |Dot's teeth 6590EEFC-03A0-4FFC-A276-39656AE4B704.jpeg |Dot holding a balloon IMG_20180908_132910.jpg PBSKidsDotLogo.gif |Dot's First Logo GIF (KidsVideo Variant) PBSKidsDotTransform.png | Dot's Logo (Transform Variant) Dot_1999.png|Dot in 1999 2008-2013 Butterfliy.png | Dot with a butterfly Leaf.png | Dot collecting leaves Safari.png Binocular (alone).png | Dot with binoculars Binocular.png | Dot and Dash with binoculars Rain.png | Dot in the rain Yellow and Orange Circles.png | Dot looking through a slide Snuggle.png | Dot and Dash gazing at the sunrise Plane.png | Dot and Dash flying a plane Shell.png | Dot and Dash looking at a shell Picnic.png | Dot and Dash's Picnic Box.png | Dot in a box Rocks.png | Dot and Dash skipping rocks Vents.png | Dot singing Sandbox.png Telescope.png Rock Climbing.png Shock.png Sprinkler.png | Dot and Dash laughing Puddle.png | Dot splashing Sheep.png | Dot and Dash getting crowded PBS Kids.png | Dot sneezing (Notice the picture on the right) Lake.png | Dot looking at her face on the reflection of water Lake-0.png Kite.png Frog.png Fireworks.png | Dot and Dash watching fireworks 741px-Smeeze.png | Dot sneezing DotStreching1.png | Dot stretching Screen_shot_2012_02_9_57_PM.png Screen_ shot_2012 _02_9 _59 _PM.png 2013-present Dot.svg Dot knocking.png Dot collecting diamonds.png|'Dot' collecting diamonds Dot Sleeping.png|'Dot' Sleeping Dot hot dogs.png Surprise.png|'Dot' with Del Dot wet.png|'Dot' all wet Dot243.png Dot197.png|'Dot' playing mini golf Dot underwater.png Dot slide.png Dot198.png Dot sick.gif|Del fluffing Dot's pillow and Dee giving Dot a mug. Screenshot_20180319-161106.png Screenshot_20180319-161109.png Dot worried.png Dot proud.png Dot in chest.png Dot and mole.png Dee and Dot in space.png|'Dot' in the back of the ship, while Dee is driving. Dee and Dot in space2.png Dot dog.gif|'Dot' with Dog Dot and flower.png Dot2013Profile.png Dot whistling.png|'Dot' whistling Screenshotter--WordoftheWeekUniqueDotsSpotVideosPBSKIDS-0’34”.png|'Dot' gives Del a coin. Bike riding.png|'Dot' in the middle riding bikes with Dee and Del. Dot with tiger plush.png Dee and Dot sitting.png|Dee sitting with Dot Young Dot in 2013 style.png|Young Dot in 2013 style Category:Gallery Category:Dot Dee and Del Category:Characters Category:PBS Kids Category:Ident Characters